


记一次难忘的百合风俗店之旅

by yunguangyao



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, 事后 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunguangyao/pseuds/yunguangyao
Summary: 灵感来源于网络梗图事后，没有性行为描写
Relationships: Ichigaya Arisa/Toyama Kasumi, 户山香澄/市谷有咲, 戸山香澄/市ヶ谷有咲
Kudos: 5





	记一次难忘的百合风俗店之旅

“这是什么地方？我为什么会在这里？”市谷有咲醒了过来，大脑还昏昏沉沉的。

一睁眼看到陌生的天花板，任谁都会怀疑一下，更何况这个天花板是粉色的，上面还吊着形状奇怪的灯。

总而言之先起床。

这么想的时候，市谷有咲终于感受到了身体的知觉。自己不仅是躺在陌生的床上，枕在陌生的枕头上，还被一个陌生的人抱着。不仅如此，从身体传来的触觉信号经过大脑分析还可以得出，两个人都是裸着的……

“我昨天晚上都干了什么啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”有咲不由自主地大叫了起来，吵醒了抱着自己还在熟睡的人。

“唔…有咲很有精神啊。”

是市谷有咲熟悉的不能再熟悉了的声音。既是同班同学又是同一乐队的主唱兼副吉他手：户山香澄。

接收到震惊的事实之后，有咲的大脑终于开始正常工作了。第一个调出等候处理的，就是昨天晚上的记忆：

输掉了真心话大冒险来到百合风俗店，本来只是逛一圈出去就能完事，结果遇到了同班同学，被她拉住：“既然来了就做到最后吧。”……然后就到了现在。至于中间到底发生了什么…因为过于不堪入目自己羞于回想起来。

似乎是“和同班同学睡了一晚”这件事过于有冲击力，有咲的思维方式也变得奇怪起来：不能只让自己一个人如此尴尬。

“为什么香澄会在百合风俗店接客呢？”

“我没有在百合风俗店接客呀？”熟悉的充满元气的声音中夹杂着疑惑。

“哈？？？！！！那为什么……”

“嘿嘿，我不是真心话大冒险输了吗，惩罚是去百合风俗店，然后就遇上了有咲，我还以为是你在接客，就想开个玩笑……”

警报！警报！大脑处理不能！大脑处理不能！准备进入休眠状态！

“有咲又睡着了啊……那我也再睡一会吧！”


End file.
